Bunshinsan
by peachandbetty
Summary: Ongoing Oneshots. ItaXIta. ItaXMany. Itachi decides to find out what his comrades find so fascinating about sex. M-rated for Bunshin-abuse. Crack for the Uchiha Itachi FC and Wadas.
1. Chapter 1

To Wadas, because she promised me Ita-pr0nz! And I heart her art! I rhyme.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I don't even own the shirt on my back.

Warnings: Very unconventional hand-sex. Very. SoloM, M/M, OOC (is inevitable).

**Bunshin-san**

It was quiet within the Akatsuki hideout. For once. As Itachi sat himself down for breakfast, he pondered through his lingering sleepy haze what was different for it to be this quiet on what leader called 'rest day'. Yes, like any 'God' Pein-san had a day of rest. And when Pein rested, they all did very willingly.

Kisame would disappear somewhere for the day, and not come back until the next. He claimed it was a chance to catch up on his banking, but upon noticing that his returns often accompanied a strong smell of cheap perfume, Itachi surmised a very different scenario he, quite frankly, wanted nothing to do with let alone think about.

Sasori would just sleep. As adamant as the red-haired nin was about using time to its maximum efficiency, the puppet master seemed to be quite bipolar in his behaviours whenever rest day came by.

And that left Deidara, the only other who would willingly stay in Rain. Ah. Now he knew why it was quiet, he thought as he sipped on some poorly made black coffee. Deidara shared Kisame's habit of disappearing to the nearest sign of female habitation and wreaking havoc, but unlike the aesthetically challenged Mist-nin Deidara both had no trouble finding a willing partner and had no qualms about letting the whole world know about it.

So, Itachi smiled slightly to himself as he finally relaxed his muscles with the knowledge that the two loudest ninja, Kyuubi vessel aside, he had ever met in his life were, in fact, not in his life for the next…23 hours and 12 minutes. He was essentially alone, and that fact alone gave Itachi what he believed the true sense of rest. A break from _those _two.

Itachi stared hypnotically into his mug and he swirled the slightly cooled contents inside it. He really didn't understand his 'comrades' sometimes. Having worked with Kisame since relatively early in his ninja career, one would think he'd know everything there is to know about his partner. He should even understand somewhat the workings of Deidara's explosive character with the years he had spent in his reluctant company.

But, despite this, he could not understand their's or any other males' seemingly unrelenting need to seek sexual release. He had hit puberty at quite an early stage in his development, and yet had never felt the compulsion to engage in sexual intercourse as a form of release or even…how did Kisame refer to it…buff the banana?

What do they really get from it? For that brief moment of what he understood to be physical pleasure, they were made vulnerable for not only that time but for the entire process. They were rendered temporarily useless afterwards with weak, shaky muscles and their minds were dulled by it. They thought about it before, during and after, instead of keeping their focus on more beneficial things, like staying alert and alive. And to add the proverbial cherry to the cocktail, the ending result was…messy. Hardly a pleasant consequence in his opinion, though he had heard that men and women alike _seek _this strange, sticky sensation.

So, how could something with so many repercussions be good? Was that brief, momentary release really all that divine that people just didn't care?

Itachi groaned to himself. He must be bored to be thinking of such things on his off day and still in his night clothes no less. Putting the mug in the sink, he made his way back to his plain, unadorned room, stripping his night shirt along the way to reveal his toned, sleek torso.

Stepping into the en suite, he stripped the remainder of his clothes and turned on the shower. Whilst waiting for the temperature to level, he inspected himself in the mirror, briefly wiping off the dried-on evidence of past showers with his palm.

Deidara had never had a problem in finding his…release, with a willing (sometimes more than one) woman, as his partner had incessantly bitched to him on several occasions. Deidara and he may have two very different and very contrasting appearances, but he judged himself to be similarly matched in what is considered to be physically attractive in a male.

And with that thought, another came unbidden and certainly unwanted into his mind. If he _should _find himself curious as to the answer to his previous inquisition, it would be all too easy to find out.

Itachi tore his eyes away from the mirror, as though his own reflection had betrayed him. What on earth had brought that on? He hadn't seriously subconsciously _considered _such a thing had he? But…so what if he had? He was a man, and he had even acknowledged himself that such thoughts and acts were normal amongst those his age.

Stepping into the shower, hissing slightly as the hot water gave its initial bite, he briefly entertained the possibility of engaging in a casual act with a woman of his liking. He immediately dismissed the notion. He had never found himself to be drawn to a female in such a manner and he was certain that that would not change any time soon. Uchiha were picky with their mates, and Itachi had yet to meet a woman unique enough to catch his eye.

Lathering up some soap in his hands, Itachi thought that he's settled it. He could only engage in the act with a willing woman, but this rather important component was currently unattainable. Thus, he would have to dismiss his curiosity as a brief moment of…

Genius. The hands lathering his hair slowed to a halt as he recalled something Deidara had told him once, drunk on sex and alcohol on his return from the last rest day. 'Yeah, that one was hot,' he'd said, 'Sometimes it's better with a guy, yeah? They know exactly what you want, un'.

It made sense that men could deliver the same pleasures. He knew that there were many ways to achieve release, from his partner's colourful recollections, and of those ways he knew, most were achievable by men alone. Not that he would ever let another man touch him. He almost laughed bitterly at the thought of being so vulnerable with another. He had also heard that the male with the smaller frame was often submissive and he'd be damned if he became submissive to any male, or female for that matter, because of the sleek, compact musculature he had worked diligently to maintain.

_But, _there was one individual he trusted diligently (most of the time), and he was certain this person would be able to aid him in his curiosities.

Rinsing his hands under the jet of its lather, he then turned off the current and took a careful sweep with his chakra for any out of place signals nearby, finding only Sasori's chakra dormant in his slumber several doors down.

His hands forming rapid seals, his voice echoed the jutsu throughout the tiled steam-filled room.

"_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"_

* * *

Lols. Yeah. I'm doing this in two parts. Lemon in the next bit. I'm not quite in the mood to write smut since I haven't slept since two days ago. Will update ASAP because I REALLY want Wada to give me her pr0nz. L


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour! This is Peach calling from France. Yes, even on holiday I find the time to update. Amazing!

This is for Wadas, because her pr0nz is the best on the web :D

And also for Itachi-sama's birthday, because he is God and I am a lowly nun.

Warnings: kink. Pure kink.

**Bunshin-san Part II**

Darkly luscious onyx eyes looked pensively at the matching pair in front of him. The kage bunshin shared his every feature, from his chiselled near-feminine facial features to his hard, toned yet graceful shinobi body. Down to his stark nakedness and his budding arousal, stirring from a strange mixture of anticipation and a longing he wasn't even aware he had.

Itachi had always been aware that he was physically pleasing. As a youth, back in Konoha, he had been pursued on a regular basis by females from his class, from his teams and even from his clan. He had noticed a similar occurrence in his younger brother's childhood. He had therefore deduced that it was thanks to his Uchiha genetics that he could explore the advantages that comes from exploiting this particular feature.

One of which he would enjoy momentarily.

He closed the space between himself and his bunshin, taking a long and heavy glance over his copied body, before his eyes became fixed upon his nipples, hardening from the cold air on wet flesh and an increasing state anticipated pleasure.

Raising his left hand to his chest, Itachi trailed one finger between the other's pectorals, tracing it lightly over lined, smooth abs, stopping at the whispy beginnings of a trail of dark hairs, leading tantalisingly down to the centre of his copy's stirring lust.

Instead of taking that trail, dragging the elegant digit back up along the glistening skin, he looked into his own eyes, something others had never dared to do, gauging for a response as he circled along the outside of his sensitive puckered nipple.

He was not disappointed, as the bunshin's own eyes momentarily flashed red as he gave a as light but sharp intake of breath, before they hazed over in what could only be described as approaching abandon. The feeling of just giving in to a longing that was only just beginning to surface.

Itachi found himself mirroring his bunshin's darkly lustful expression. He wasn't sure which he enjoyed most; being in control of the other's lust or being on the receiving end of what he knew to be teasing yet pleasing attentions.

The bunshin's breathing had started to come in shorter spans, and was audible from Itachi's vantage point. Taking this as his cue to further his experiment, he rubbed the pad of his thumbs over each sensitive little peak, earning a broken breath smouldering against his own neck as the bunshin's head lazily dropped onto his shoulder in its lightened, hazy state.

Pleased with his reaction, he repeated the action, rubbing gently over reddening little nubs, stopping now and again to circle it's perimeter before once again reclaiming his targets, before giving them a light squeeze between thumbs and forefingers.

This time, his bunshin gave a just-audible whimper, his breath heated and saturated with want and lust against his ear.

Very pleased with the result, Itachi looked down between their twin bodies, and his eyes darkened at the sight. Two very hard members staring erect at him, throbbing from their untouched state and each with shiny beads of milky pre-cum threatening to leak down the sides of their thick and pulsing hosts.

In his rapt attentions on experimenting with the art of pleasure on his bunshin, he had unknowingly stirred his own desires, reacting to the sheer delight of having another react to him in such a way.

Pushing his hips forward, he pressed his groin to the other's, groaning at the small relieving pressure as hardness caressed hardness and cushioned balls lightly brushed together. He repeated the motion, hearing his bunshin's breathing become heavier yet and his hands subconsciously run up and down the muscles on his back and shoulders.

He felt something lightly stirring below his stomach, and gave a short gasp as his grinding sent a small jolt of something he knew would grow much bigger in time straight up his spine and through every nerve in his body, heating it and further encouraging the light sheen of sweat now replacing the dampness of the redundant shower. He wasn't prepared to feel something so exquisite, yet for once he was more than happy to be caught off guard.

It was now his turn to hold his partner for support, as his bunshin's talented hands found his nipples and retuned Itachi's earlier gesture, but pinching firmer and all the while grinding smoothly at a steady pace from its place against the tiled shower wall.

Itachi nearly lost himself, and grabbed a handful of his lover's lush black locks and crashing his lips onto the other's began an erotic dual of nipping and sucking lips and entwining and caressing tongues.

Breaking free of Itachi's hold, the bunshin trailed his now swollen lips down his neck feeling the rise and fall of his Adams apple as proof of his rapidly breaking composure, and kept going, stopping only to suck and swirl a wet tongue around reddened puckered nipples before leaving each with a deceptively chaste kiss.

On his knees, he braces his right hand against Itachi's hipbones whilst the other trailed down his own chest to his now huge and throbbing member, pre-cum smeared over the top of the sensitive tip of the shaft from their heated grinding, and gripped it lightly whilst rubbing his thumb around the pink mushroom tip and occasionally into the weeping little slit to smear more oozing pearls over his very painful erection.

Itachi watched with absolute rapture, chest rising and falling heavily with the breath that threatened to escape him. To watch his own bunshin pleasuring himself on his hands and knees before him, so close to his own member yet making no move to share the experience was both agony and ecstasy. He felt his cock twitch as his self-indulging bunshin began to move his hand up and down the rigid length, alternating between slow and languid to fast and hard strokes that earned a deep throaty moan that mingled with the sound of damp, beating flesh.

He needed to feel it. He would feel all of this the second he released the jutsu, but he wanted to feel it _now._ Once again, grabbing the back of his partner's head, he manoeuvred his face to his pink and painful shaft, eyes looking at their twins pleadingly yet in silent command to deliver similar treatment to his aching dick.

The bunshin needed no more encouragement. Keeping his eyes on Itachi he slowly and deliberately licked his lips, slicking them up with glistening saliva, all the while still fisting his own turgid cock. Itachi groaned loudly. He hadn't known he could be such a tease, and seeing himself so outwardly wanton made his shaft, bobbing along with his heavy breath and his occasionally jerking hips, throb with more of those delicious jolts that were building up into something very intense.

The bunshin teasingly licked the tip, his tongue capturing the large droplet of cum and smearing it around his lips, never once taking his eyes off of his partner. Itachi's hips jerked, and his breath held in anticipation of something more. He needed more.

Then, giving Itachi one of his own arrogant smirks, no doubt from the satisfaction of having brought him down to a near-begging state, he lowered his eyes, moved his right hand from his hip to close around the heated flesh and gave it a couple of experimental pumps before closing his moist, slicked mouth around the head.

'Nggaah!' Itachi didn't care at this point that he sounded like a wanton harlot. He had never experienced before the sheer satisfaction that was beginning to build in his groin, spreading its warmth through his legs and sapping them of their strength.

His bunshin began swirling his wet tongue over the smooth skin of the head, slipping it into the slit to taste the salty evidence of his pleasure, sucking with varying pressures all the while moving his hand up and down the smooth solid flesh of Itachi's and his own flesh.

Itachi was panting, gripping the other male's hair with each electric spark that ran through him, trying to keep him there so that he wouldn't stop, wouldn't steer him away from the light that was flashing blindly behind his tightly shut eyelids. He was vaguely aware of the bunshin's actions becoming less rhythmic as his own jacking became faster and equally less controlled, breath laboured and heated against the dark curls above the shaft now disappearing over and over again between kiss swollen lips.

And then it stopped. The bunshin had pulled away, sitting on the wet floor and bracing himself on his elbows as his chest rose and fell rapidly, mouth expelling the occasional groan and his painful state that had so nearly came to release.

"You think…as I think. So it should be of…no surprise to you that I…have no intention of leaving this experiment…incomplete." the bunshin informed him between shattered breaths and low painful grunts.

Itachi shared his bunshin's smirk. He certainly had no intention of doing anything of the sort. He started this experiment to find out why sexual intercourse was so very much sought out and desired. And he had yet to truly meet that objective.


	3. Chapter 3

Itachi was quickly approaching the point where rationality, along with the reason he started this experiment to begin with, was flying out of the proverbial window, and catching from the sight of his bunshin giving him a look of pure lust though dark lust-hazed eyes and with his hand lightly stroking the throbbing organ between his thighs from the corner of his eye, he decided for once, he didn't need sense.

He needed what he now realised his comrades needed all along. Release.

Keeping contact with his bunshin's heated gaze, he moved to kneel down between his open thighs adding his own hand to the one stroking the now pinkish red shaft that evidently needed it as much as he did.

Itachi was by no means an expert in anal intercourse, nor was he in any form of sexual activity, but it didn't take a genius to figure out that something big inside something small would result in some phenomenal counter-active pressures. Basic physics really. So he would need something to reduce said pressures, friction and…and…

Shit, he was losing his grip on his senses quickly, and he found it strangely relieving.

Eyeing the room he quickly found his target and retrieved from the bathroom-tidy a tub of Vaseline he often used on his bracer sores. His bunshin gave a dark chuckle as he spread his legs further, revealing to him his untouched pucker, quivering slightly from obvious anticipation. Itachi didn't know he could be so…wanton.

Never breaking eye contact, Itachi leaned forward and once again entwined his tongue with his doppleganger's, one hand still stroking his twitching girth, whilst running his lube covered fingers lightly over the rim of his entrance.

The resultant biting of his lip told him that he indeed liked that very much, but as much as he'd love to explore the possibilities, he needed to be inside the copy else he felt he'd explode.

Pressing the pad of one finger against the pucker he slowly let it take him in, and he heard his bunshin hiss as the foreign feeling stretched him into small amounts of discomfort. Pushing the finger in the whole way he concentrated his other hand on the tip of his weeping cock, caressing the head and slit and smearing large beads of precum to keep him distracted. When his body was once again clenching and loosening against his finger, he pulled it back and gave short shallow thrusts into the hole in time with this sinful thumb torturing the head of his shaft.

He smirked when his bunshin started to gyrate his hips to the rhythmic movements and decided to press another finger into his hole, stretching him further and earning another harsh hiss from his partner. Call him crazy for being turned on by the pain his own copy was going through, but he knew those noises we're prelude to the sheer tight heat he would soon be buried in.

Pushing against the walls of his bunshin's channel, he opened him up more and when his bunshin finally let his eyes flutter closed and gave an involuntary buck of his hips to the combined stimulation, Itachi removed it all at once, leaving his pending fuck toy groaning with disappointed need and breathless anticipation.

Grasping his own shaft he pumped it a few times, spreading more of the slick substance over his cock along with the gleaming trails of cum that had escaped during his preparation play. Looking at his bunshin he licked his lips. Call him narcissistic, but the sight of his body laying there with a hard flush on his cheeks, panting lightly, sweat glistening his sculpted body and cock and asshole quivering in need made him feel absolutely predatory.

"Bend over." He commanded with a dark but slightly broken voice that betrayed his absolute need for this.

Still looking at him heatedly the bunshin licked his lips at the statement and complied, turning over bracing one hand on the steamy tiled walls and another on the shower rail, spreading his thighs and arching his back to present Itachi with his prize.

"I guess this is where I beg you to fuck me, Itachi-san." The bunshin said with his own air of amused superiority, looking over his shoulder at his with his own lust reflected in his dark gorgeous eyes that bled to red as he turned back around, wanting to remember every detail of his experiment for later…reference.

Aligning his cock with his entrance, Itachi held the other man's shoulder with one hand and his cock with the other, pressing the bulging head of his cock against the slightly open pucker and revelling in the deep exhalations of his copy. He let himself sink in slowly until the head had disappeared behind that tight ring of muscle, making small rocking movement to ease himself in further.

His bunshin was obviously uncomfortable, as he hissed and breathed harshly giving the occasional curse until he was buried near to the hilt and he stopped to let them both catch what remained of their composure.

Itachi had never felt anything like it. The vice-like grip around his cock and the soothing stimulating heat was pure ecstasy to feel, making him pulsate inside that incredible channel as if in mock of the way he wanted to cum inside it.

Unable to keep himself from moving for much longer, he pulled out slightly and slowly pushed himself back in, taking more and more out and back inside at a time until his partner let out an approving…was that a mewl?

Getting the hint, he pulled himself the whole way out and angled sank back in a bit harder, letting his swollen balls touch against the other's cheeks, this time earning him a louder hum of satisfaction. His thrusts became steady, and the friction on his cock threatened to take him, and he let his eyelids flutter closed as he once again felt that pressure in his stomach quickly building.

Forcing his eyes open he watched from his vantage point his thick rod sliding between that stretched ring, burning the image in his mind with the sharingan he hadn't realised he had turned on. But he needed more, and gripped one of the man's hips with his free hand and keeping the other on his shoulder, he started pistoning his hips faster and harder as his pleasure rose, a groan from his highly aroused bunshin audibly bouncing off of the tiles and filling the room, further fueling his actions.

Itachi groaned as the force of his thrusts also filled the room with the wet slap of skin against skin, and one premature wave of pleasure had him leaning into his copy's muscled back and hissing into his still-damp hair. 'Fuck, it feels tight'. It was a completely involuntary slip of the mouth, a product of an overly lust-hazed mind, but the tell-tale shiver of his bunshin's body and the hard clench of his muscles around his painfully engorged cock told him that he had a secret penchant for dirty talk. Something he wished to play around with in this experiment.

His bunshin's grunts and hissing groans became more frequent and matched his clenching hole, his hands slipping from its support on the slick wall and finding homage on the wet ground, his head too sinking to the floor supported only by his forearms as his entire body was pushed further and further across it in his lover's relentless pounding.

Smirking and looking down at his bunshin he let his voice ring through the echoing room. "Are you going to come for me? You're getting so tight around me, you're going to come all over the floor aren't you? You must really like being fucked, taking it hard and deep just…like…this", he growled as he punctuated his last words with deep slamming thrusts, making the bunshin give a strangled cry of abandonment as he was pushed so close to the edge, his lover's cock hitting a spot that made him near crazy with need.

Itachi's own talk was turning himself on. He seemed to enjoy dominating as much as he apparently liked being dominated, something he would have to seriously analyse later, when he wasn't ramming into the copy that was clawing mindlessly at the grip-less ground.

Itachi felt his balls quiver, and deciding to end this he leaned his mouth over to his copy's ear and in a purely predatory growl gave one last command.

"Come."

The room echoed with the bunshin's cries of ecstatic abandon, his head thrashing against the arms that pillowed it, his nails biting into his own flesh and back arching as visible shudders made their way sup his spine and through every nerve in his body, white streams of cum spraying over the floor from a now red and engorged dick and mixing with the water from what started as an innocent shower.

The final relentless clenching of his fuck toy's muscles around his long tortured cock too sent Itachi over into oblivion, his toes curling and a loud shouted growl escaping his throat and he flooded his bunshin's inner caverns with hot shots of his release, his balls still quivering in the after-shot.

After catching his breath, he pulled his now flaccid length out of his copy, and set himself on the floor, back supported again the wall of his en suite, and lazily raised his arm to make a sloppy one-handed seal.

The copy released in a puff of smoke, and the memories and experiences of taking, being taken, and coming combined into one. The feeling made him give a long breath of pure satisfaction. And there Itachi decided.

He would act on his curiosities more often.

* * *

Dedicated to WADAS/RADFEL for being pure win and making the most wonderful BunshinxBunshin pics for me the other week. XX


	4. Chapter 4

FOR WADAS AND THE ITACHI²FC ON ITS BIRTHDAY.

forums./showthread.php?t423368

* * *

Hi. I didn't think I'd be re-opening this fic, but Bunshin-san is now officially a series by demand, request and threats of bodily harm and abstinence (Joli-chan).

What could possibly be better than ItaBunshin? Itachi X 3.

Enjoy, filthy beasts.

* * *

"Scouts tell me that Mist ninja have been seen frequently around the area in the last few days. Can you confirm this Zetsu?"

Itachi let his eyes wander to his strange-looking comrade. He'd been dutifully following every word spoken in this meeting for the last hour and a half and to anybody looking, the neutral set of his face would be reminiscent of boredom.

They would be correct.

So far they had talked about varying groups of insignificantly weak ninja, the whereabouts of his Otouto (which yielded to surprises when revealed he was running around all of his last known locations), the food budget (along with Kakuzu's 20 minute speech on how one can actually sustain their life-force through will alone) and, of all things, the weather. Thus, Itachi found his mind beginning to wander.

He thought of how much more convenient it would be to just let Pein install a dictator-like leadership over them and save this democratic squabble that was their bi-monthly meeting. He thought of how with each meeting, the association between this room and his utter contempt seemed to strengthen, and his need to purge himself of that contempt (destructive or otherwise) was growing by the second.

"In addition, some minor easily-doable cutbacks when put in place could dramatically decrease our expenditure."

The table looked tempting. He wouldn't be missing much, surely, if he were to just put his head down and rest his sore eyes for a moment. His ears were still perfectly functional and all that was really necessary really…

"Take away our _whore _money? Just cut off my right arm, why don't you, hm!"

He could feel his eyes glazing over, the battling voices being pushed further and further into the back of his mind. What would it be like to sleep on this hard oak table? He could feel his legs beginning to numb after so long kneeling. Oh to lay down and stretch them out, like a cat after awakening. He could just hear himself purring with contentment…

"It's okay for the brat! He can just pick up some floozy at the nearest watering hole. Me? What am I gonna do? 'Yeah, baby, wanna know what it's like to love a _real _shark'?"

He'd need to be warm, though. Maybe an extra thick quilt or a goose feather pillow. A bed companion.

He shuddered as a breeze came uninvited through the panelled screen behind him.

Ok. Maybe two companions…

"What's a whore, Sempai?"

When was the last time he'd had a companion share his bed? Surely more than a month. He could only vaguely remember the younger man, with his obsidian eyes and short raven hair. He remembered musing over how much he looked like his Otouto…

"Why the fuck does it fucking matter where the fuck you put your fucking dick as long as it's your dick doing the fucking, you retard!"

He didn't want to know. Really. Though he would silently disagree. He knew from experience just how…unique both sides of the sexual spectrum could feel. Just how wonderful and hot and tight and…

"So it's settled. Every time Hidan says 'fucking' 'dick' or any variation of he puts a Ryou in the whore jar. Dismissed."

…to be filled completely, to stretched again and again as the blunt head of his partner's cock hits against his sweet spot…

"Itachi"

…watching one's dick disappear behind that tight squeezing ring of muscle in time with the wet sounds of slick rigid flesh being gripped oh so deliciously…

"ITACHI-SAN!"

His eyes suddenly came into focus, everything invading his slightly frazzled senses all at once, the everyday sounds of the small inn suddenly very loud. In front of him, sultry heavy-lidded eyes were looking fearlessly into his own, as though checking for something…

"You're not on drugs are you? It's not like you to willingly lower your natural awareness, Itachi-san. However, your pupils aren't dilated…"

Itachi bit back a mind-your-own-business 'humph', knowing full well this was the Leader's woman he would be snubbing, and instead made a move to unfurl his legs from under the cloth-draped meeting table.

Only to meet with a very problematic obstacle. One that had come unbidden every morning since he turned 13 and refused to go away until it was paid sufficient attention. One that would be very visible to the woman that was perched on the table in front of him should he decide to move even slightly…

"Are you not going to join us for dinner, Itachi-san? Pein is paying after all and I'm sure after your last trial of a mission it would be as much appreciated as it was earned."

He could not move. His stomach threatened to eat itself through with hunger but he would. Not. Move. Wracking his brain for an excuse was disturbingly hard for the usually quick-thinking genius, his mind still foggy from the hazy lust that stirred with his past rapturous thoughts...

"Would _you_ willingly spend another moment tonight with Hidan after his insightful monologue?"

Shit. Did that ever sound out of character…

The woman looked thoughtful for a moment before her lip curled slightly in visible disgust.

"Willingly, no. I suppose I envy you the opportunity to decline, Itachi-san. Have a pleasant evening. Fireflies are supposed to be abundant tonight."

With a grace that befitted her, she slid herself off of the table and upright before gliding silently out of the room and closing the screen door behind her. From down the hall he could hear Hidan shouting some lewd obscenity about breasts, no doubt prompted by her entrance to the dinning hall before once again drowning out at the door closed.

Satisfied that he was indeed alone, Itachi moved his hand underneath the cloth of the table to graze over the still semi-hard bulge between this thighs. He was surprised his own thoughts had extracted such a heavy bodily response. Rubbing over the cloth slightly harder he could feel how the dim heat that hazed on his shaft seemed to tingle with each light touch and how each rub would make his tender ring of muscle contract blindly, as if searching for something to grip on to.

Despite his initial intention to merely test how hard, and thus noticeable, he really was, Itachi found himself unable to stop his hand from making more long lazy strokes across his tenting bulge, basking in the way lust seemed to creep up his spine and all over his senses. His eyes fluttered shut as once again all else began to fade away as if in a dream, his mind knowing nothing else that what his body was feeling. Demanding.

Pushing his shirt further up his abdomen, he let his hands roam over the hard expanse of skin, fingers lightly ticking and occasionally going higher and brushing the edge of his now hard puckered nipples. With one hand fondling his now impressive trapped erection and the other teasing sex-sensitive skin, the warmth in his body began to make his muscle lax and Itachi soon found him lowering his back to the tatami floor and stretching out his abused and cramped legs, all the while his throat eliciting a tiny purr of delight.

He knew now he was beyond a quick fix. He had rarely felt this way, when every nerve in his body felt like it could spark alive though at the same time oh so lax and docile. When all else was ever so vague and obscure in comparison to this throbbing that centred in his achingly rigid cock.

He needed to feel another's flesh on his, the masculine sounds of rapture and smell the sweet scent of arousal, sweat and cum.

Shuddering again from his own crude thoughts, he raised his hands once again in a very familiar set of seals, albeit sloppily and sluggish in his combined haste and lust.

He felt cool shadows cast over him and forced his eyes open to see not one but two of his own face staring amusedly down at him, both sporting hard matching cocks that were visible leaking down the shafts to trail seductively down their bare bodies.

Itachi felt his own cock twitch at the sight, begging to be let out of its confines. These men were him. All hardened sleek muscle, narrow hips and dark sinful eyes.

Pushing his back from its position on the floor he found himself eye-level with one of two juicy thick shafts, his breathing becoming louder and unsteady as his pulled his shirt over his head and throwing it into the nearest corner at record speed before hastily wrapping his hand over it and pumping gently.

His cock twitched as he took in the look on his copy's face, eyes shut and a slight red tint to his cheeks as he breathed out a bitten-off groan. There was something delicious about the way he could procure such responses, about being on his knees in front of another yet having so much power over them.

Empowered, Itachi pressed his thumb over the weeping slit, smearing the sticky lubricant over the buzzing head and taking in the musky scent of his own arousal before finally engulfing the tip in his hot wet mouth, hand pumping and twisting the vein-cased shaft with eager steady strokes.

Each low shuddered groan reverberated through his entire body and centred in on his still trapped cock, spurring him on to bob his head faster up and down his bunshin's shaft knowing too well that he would feel all of it once the jutsu is released, but his efforts were cut short as he felt a sharp pull on his hair from behind and his mouth was yanked roughly off its target with a wet plop.

"I hope you weren't thinking of neglecting me, Itachi-san." The low spoken growl was emphasised by the other bunshin's cock nudging gently against his cheek, leaving a wet trail of creamy precum before disappearing behind pink swollen lips.

His senses were being overloaded. From behind he could feel his first victim using his vantage point to loosen Itachi's restricting shinobi blacks, giving purposeful strokes of his taut rear all the while having his head guided up and down the other's solid girth by his long only partially-tied hair.

Itachi's eyes fluttered shut yet again as he lost himself in the motions, breathing in through his nose deeply as he took more and more down this throat. But the familiar and very welcome feeling of something slick and blunt pressing between his now exposed hole made the fly open again, almost losing composure and choking from the sudden intrusion.

He felt himself stretching to accommodate the digit, willing himself to keep pleasuring the thickness between his tingling lips, releasing a deep hum around it as he felt a strong hand push one firm globe to expose his puckered hole further.

As a second digit pushed in, he released the flesh from between his lips to give a loud gasp, the intrusion being both pleasant and painful, letting out a sharp breath with each scissoring motion of the fingers buried to the knuckle is his ass.

He realised what he must look like from the other's viewpoints above him; a wanton whore wanting nothing more in life than his next release, for a nice big dick to fill him. Conflicted, the idea both pleased and bothered him. He was partial to dominant or submissive positions, but the idea of being totally submissive bothered him at this moment. But the mere thought of having his tight hole loaded with slick, hard flesh…

"Nnnnghh" His groan came unbidden, his thought distracting him from the rounded head pressing into his slick ring before it had began to sting. He loved it. He really loved it. He wanted all of it and he wanted it quickly.

Pushing back eagerly against his bunshin, he heard him give a dark chuckle, obviously pleased at the response. With each inch buried inside of him, Itachi thought he would burst, especially with his painfully throbbing dick as of yet still untouched and found he could only be glad he'd kept lube in his weapons holster since that day in the shower. He finally felt the other man's hips touch his buttocks, now balls deep inside him and let out a deep sigh of delight.

He cracked open an eye to see his other bunshin in front of him, rubbing lube between his hands and looking straight at him, with his own sensuous smirk adorning his face. He realised he must be well over the border of sanity to be turned on so much by his own smirk.

The stiff girth remained still and rigid inside him, not moving through sheer iron will as he was pulled from his position on all fours flush against his copy's hard slightly damp chest. The new angle hit that spot in him that made his breath hitch, a breath once again stolen as his other doppelganger captured his lips in a rough kiss, full of nipping and entwining invading tongues.

Itachi would have cried out in delight were it not for mouth capturing it as his kisser started smothering precum and lube-slick hands over his pulsating cock, so sensitive from a lack of stimulation. He realised then what his copies were up to when the hands left his cock to smother up the plains of his abs and chest to briefly pinch his budded nipples followed by a light soothing lick.

The bunshin gave him one last glimpse of that smirk before laying down before him, legs spread open and bearing his untouched hole for all to see. His cock jumped at the sight and he wasted no time in grabbing the copy's ankles to drag him closer until his knees nudged against him.

From his place on the floor, the bunshin arched his back provocatively before giving an amused chuckle at his expense.

"Are you so enraptured by me you are happy to merely watch me or are you going to hurry up and bury that big hard dick inside me?"

Shit. He always did love dirty talk. For obvious reasons he always knew just what to say.

Feeling the copy behind him push him down gently he made haste in lining his own head up to his bunshin's exposed pucker and pushing in gently, knowing he had not prepared. Yet he wasn't met with as much resistance as he should have and figured that it must have something to do with the bunshin's relaxed disposition made obvious by the contented smile and the purr vibrating happily in his throat.

Itachi groaned deeply in his throat at the feeling of his sensitized cock inside that amazingly tight heat, the muscles trying to push him out yet accept him at the same time, squeezing every nerve and sending hot shivers up his spine. He finally let out his breath when he found his balls hitting against the other man's buttocks, and let his head rest in the crook of his neck to kiss whatever skin he could find there, making the man beneath him elicit sweet little mewls of delight.

His nipping at the copy's neck was cut short, however, when he felt the one behind him grip his hips and guide his flesh over his where he had pulled out slightly. The feeling was exquisite, his cock being squeezed by tight liquid flesh while having his prostate brushed with the slight movements behind him.

Behind him, his bunshin established a slow rhythm, pulling halfway and back in to brush against his prostate, earning him a keen grunt each time. Every time he pushed back in, he would push Itachi into his copy, who was giving out long languid sighs of rapture beneath them.

The whole room was filled with the hot smell of arousal and the sounds of slick flesh moving against slick flesh, of hips slapping wetly against buttocks and of deep masculine appreciation. They were too far gone to care if they were noticed at this point, though Itachi vaguely registered that it was a miracle they hadn't been disturbed as of yet.

The pure ecstasy of being fucked hard while having his dick encased in beautiful tight heat was beyond description. He doubted he would find another feeling like it.

Speeding up his thrusts, they became more urgent, grunts getting louder as his prostate was hammered harder form behind. Beneath him his copy was whimpering husky words of encouragement, begging him to fuck him harder because if felt so good and so damn big, how he wanted to be filled up with hot streams of his cum. The words were magic to Itachi's ears, and his balls tensed with each passing second at the same time his ass clenched around his bunshin.

His position was beginning to become sore but he couldn't bring himself to care, thinking only of the intense build up in his lower stomach begging to burst forth. As if sensing it, his bunshin lowered himself to whisper filthy nothings in his ear, letting him feel the hot ragged breath against his face cooling the sweat all the while feeling the reverberations of his deep voice go right through him.

It was the sight of the copy he was brutally pounding reach for his own cock and start furiously pumping to broken pitching gasps as pearly white cum sprayed thickly over his twitching stomach and the command to release his own growled in his ear that finally made his break loose.

"HHHhhhhhhaaannnnnnngh!!" He gave out a strangled out groan as his ass clenched wildly, milking the cock inside him as it pumped its own juices inside him, coating him, and his own shaft and balls convulsed wildly before letting loose their juicy creamy load to join his copy's all over the man's sweaty heaving chest.

He tried to catch his breath moving to the side and off of his bunshin's now flaccid cock before collapsing on the ground from the loss of feeling in his legs. Still taking deep shattered breaths he raised a lazy hand to perform the release seal and his breaths once again turned to full blown groans as the memories, feelings, orgasmic aftershocks came flooding over him.

And so, it was like that he decided he would and could not move from his spot on the floor from sheer exhaustion. Raising his hand once again, the promise of sleep threatening to overtake him he warded the room. He may be begging to lay his head down but he would be damned if he would be caught sweaty, naked and with suspicious patches of dried cum marring his pale skin.

And with that, he gave in, his eyes closing with all the dreaming material he could possibly want for a while.

* * *

Behind the screen, Konan dragged her back down the wall to sink to the floor, letting out a well kept in sigh. Bringing her hand to her eyes she inspected the fingers that were not a minute ago buried between her folds which now glistened with copious amounts of her release.

Well, she mused, at least Itachi wouldn't miss his whore money.

* * *

Lol. couldn't resist that ending. I've taking a loving to Konan lately and just had to use her to portray our secret wish. You know you want it. Don't lie to yourself. Else you wouldn't be here.

May do this again sometimes. May not. XX

Depends on response. :P


End file.
